


Flower Power

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, flowershop au, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Tony buys flowers once a week for his daughter, gets a date to boot when the owner jabs at his lack of green thumb
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 35





	Flower Power

Peter was beside himself every other Tuesday the bell to the flower shop would ring and in would saunter this most gorgeous man. He was tall, had dark hair and brown eyes that were sometimes covered by sunglasses expensive enough to pay Peter's ren. His mouth was dry as this man- Tony he would find out, came in on Tuesday to look at flowers, always taking his time. 

His aunt thought it would help his anxiety, working with plants, but now, when he seen Tony's strong fingers touch a purple leaf of an orchid his heart about lept from his chest. He always offered to help but the man simply would shake his head and continue to move through the flowers, seeming to need to find the perfect fit for whatever he needed them for that week. Today was no different just as Peter felt his fingers itching and his foot move Tony held up his other hand. "I'm almost done." 

Peter watched for twenty agonizing minutes, Tony going around looking at each plant, smelling them and touching their petals carefully before he brought up a small pot that held ten daisies. "I will take this one today." Peter nodded and went through the motions of ringing him up trying his best not to get lost in the brown eyes that were watching him, the sunglasses having been pushed into his hair- which looked oh so soft and inviting. 

Tony grinned at the smaller male as he got his card back. "I'll see you next week?"

Peter blushed a bright pretty red and nodded. "Yes, yeah I'll be here. Can- can I ask who the flowers are for?"

Tony grinned and nodded. "Oh they're for my daughter. She absolutely loves them, they don't last long though. She's 5, not the best green thumb and yes I've tried to help." 

Peter laughed softly. "Well maybe the wrong person is trying to teach her."

Tony gaped at him and then narrowed his eyes at the shorter man. "I'll have you know I'm a genius."

Peter smirked at him. "You are buying flowers once a week, I'd say your missing intellect someplace." 

Tony's eyes narrowed at him and then the mn smiled the brightest smile Peter had ever seen. "Okay, how's this, you teach me about flowers and I save my daughter from loosing another plant."

Peter shrugged and nodded. "Might take a while to learn old man, hope you have time."

Tony huffed at him. "How about when you close kid then we will see."

Peter puffed his chest and shook his head at him before shrugged and without blinking he stared dead into the brown eyes staring at him back. "Fine. It's a date."


End file.
